This multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled clinical trial will assess the effects of varying doses of the prokinetic agent SDZ HTF 919 on lower esophageal sphincter pressure, acid reflux, and symptoms in patients who have GERD of mild to moderate severity.